Tables, desks and consoles are known in the art. While they all generally provide a work surface that can be used as, among other things, a writing surface and for supporting equipment or objects, and each generally has its own advantages and disadvantages. For example, consoles are typically used in the place of generic office equipment since consoles often provide an enhanced human machine interface by positioning equipment in the most useful and efficient locations. In many instances, consoles are purpose-built for use in a specific application. Furthermore, consoles are often adapted to receive and support more equipment than most existing desks. However consoles are typically big and/or heavy, making them somewhat difficult to move and transport. Thus consoles are generally not well suited for use as portable or temporary workstations. In contrast, tables and desks are often lighter and are therefore easier to move. The legs of some tables and desks are foldable or removable, making it easier transport and store such tables and desks. However, existing tables and desks typically lack the functionality of consoles. In particular, existing tables and desks usually have a flat work surface on which equipment and other objects may be supported. However, a flat work surface is not always the most effective or ergonomic way to mount or support equipment that is to be used by an operator. Furthermore, desk and tables typically lack the ability to effectively receive and support a lot of equipment when compared to consoles.
For the foregoing reasons, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a versatile workstation structure that offers some of the benefits of a console but that is also easily transportable and storable.